


How To Get Away With Robbery

by pwebes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Explanation on how Barry commitied a crime and got a way with it, Goldface episode 5x13, Random - Freeform, Seriously the Lab would have Cameras, plotholes....kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwebes/pseuds/pwebes
Summary: Barry and Ralph just committed a crime on camera when working with Goldface. How do they get away with it so they won't be arrested?Read how Barry flubs his way through Captain Singh questioning him and how Cisco comes to save the day.Multiple one shots on how Barry can get away with potential robbery.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Ralph Dibny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Lovable But Lying CSI

**Author's Note:**

> Version one- Barry being his lovable awkward bad lying self when the Captain arrives on scene after a 911 call.

Barry and Ralph after taking out all of Goldface’s crew are trying to figure out what to do next, when police sirens are heard and six cop cars come racing into view. Out steps captain Singh and many other officers. Barry and Ralph look at each other both having no clue what to do now. The others rush in the building as Singh and an Officer who Barry recognizes as Officer Black walks up to them. The captain motions the officer to check on Goldface as he approaches the duo. 

The Captain speaks first “So Barry.. want to tell me why my head CSI and a disgraced detective are outside a lab wearing all black and in meta power dampening cuffs where there was a call about hearing phaser fire from. And where a highly sought-after 3D printer is located?”

Barry and Ralph look at each other as Barry scratches his head and somehow the coms start working again and Barry and Ralph can hear Cisco and Caitlin again.  
“Hey Barry Ralph you guys okay? We haven’t been able to reach you for a while.” 

Both jerk heads in response to the sudden voice in their ears. Barry touches his ear quickly in response and reflex and finally responds to both the Captain and Cisco at the same time.

“Ah.. yea just fine. Uh Captain. It’s a funny story. Um” Barry swallows nervously trusting Cisco and Caitlian to figure out what going on either through hacking of cameras or context clues from him talking.

Singh just raises an eyebrow silently asking Barry to get to the point and Barry knows he’s in trouble now. A silent Singh is an annoyed, frustrated, and tired Captain Singh which is never good. Over Singh’s walkie talkie they hear someone saying “Everyone is unconscious or immobile Captain.”

The Captain growls “Any time Allen!” 

Barry makes his ‘trying to come up with a good excuse’ face and says “um well The Flash needed help with some undercover stuff to get some meta force field thing. Um and asked me and Ralph to help, however in-order to keep our cover in-tack I kind of pretended I was The Chemist” Barry makes a sheepish face as Singh pulls a face like he wants to face palm. Barry was very familiar with that face. 

Barry licks his lips nervous and continues “And well next thing we know in order to get the forcefield thing we were gonna have to steal this 3D printer…. However, neither one of us could go through with that and turned these guns to stun and kinda fought them all.” Barry ends by trailing off kinda quietly. 

Singh raises an eyebrow in surprise that Ralph and Barry could defeat hardened criminals in a fire fight. “And pray tell why the Flash could not handle this himself? And why you didn’t think to inform me before going on an unsanctioned undercover mission?"

Barry opens and closes his mouth and Ralph trying to help goes to answer “Well you see…”

“Not you Dibny.. you’ve been nothing but a pain in the neck since you got fired.”

Ralph looks away slightly mad and hurt and Barry makes an uncomfortable face.

Cisco blurts out into the coms “Flash kidnapped you!”

Barry opens his mouth “Um The Flash…kinda….kidnapped us too..? He speed grabbed me and brought me to his base of operations where Ralph already was and then explained the situation to us. We agreed to help and then there wasn’t really any time to call you to tell you. Sorry Captain.” Barry says truly looking apologetic. 

“That true DIbny?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Captain Singh shakes his head “And why couldn’t The Flash handle it by himself and with the other heroes..?”

“You see, what the Flash explained to us was that I think it had something to do with the criminals may or may not know his secret identity and the other heroes wouldn’t work either personality wise or something and so.. he asked both me and Ralph here to help him as we are kinda underdogs and unknown to the criminal world. Ralph was familiar with how to act as he wa..is a shady private detective and I would know what to look for to find what we needed.”

Captain Singh shakes his head and sighs “This is gonna be a big mess unless you can prove it?” he asks as he raises an eyebrow.

“I’m sure that the Flash will be able to answer whatever questions or sign a statement or something, to verify our story.”

“As soon as The Flash can it would be greatly appreciated. For now, head back to the station with Officer Jenkins so you can give official statements about what happened tonight. 

“Yes sir” both reply and head over to Jenkins’ police car as a prisoner transport van and ambulance comes into view at the same time.


	2. Cisco To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all is said and done with Goldface Barry remembers that what they did was technically illegal and starts to freak out. Cisco comes to the speedster's rescue.

Barry and Ralph are back at STAR labs after the mess up that was going undercover with Goldface. They are lounging around thinking about what they need to do next when Barry sits up almost in a panic. “Cisco! How do I explain Ralph and I on the security cameras of the Lab to Captain Singh tomorrow?”

Cisco responds calmly “Don’t worry I’ve already taken care of that.”

Barry just looks at Cisco with a face saying how. “And how have you taken care of it," he responds a few seconds later still in a slight panic. 

Cisco looks sheepish “Oh uh, I basically made the security camera go fuzzy when you and Ralph are on screen. It was already dark inside and you and Ralph surprisingly did not show your faces on the cameras in that many moments.” 

Barry smiles and claps Cisco on the shoulder “Thanks Cisco! You’re a life savior. I have no clue what I would have said to the Captain about being caught doing something illegal again.” 

“You could just stop doing illegal things.” Caitlan suggests

“Yea well it’s not like I try to do illegal things all the time. Only when it’s a last resort option and it’s not like I ever hurt innocents doing it.”

“True, let’s just all agree to be more careful with our less them totally lawful activities” mentions Joe ever the police man.

“Hey being the Flash is technically illegal isn’t it, as you can be considered a vigilante?” Cisco bring ups.

“Nah, I actually heard Captain Singh mention to officers how citizen arrests are legal and that’s basically how I’m considered to the police department. A very helpful concerned citizen who helps the police with matters they would be unequipped to handle.”

Iris the voice of reason most of the time says “Well with that said I think it’s time we all head home and tomorrow we can come up with a new plan to fight Cicada.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was so short. 
> 
> Feel free to give me ideas on how to continue with more one shots for this or with other sort of "plot holes" in the series!
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcomed! :)


End file.
